The Most Real Thing
by thedamonsalvatore
Summary: AU/AH: Getting back at your baby brother for setting you up on a blind date sounded so fun at first... Until it wasn't. Damon and Elena are about to find out how messy, complicated and real their situation is.
1. Coming Home

AN: Hey guyyyyyys! How's everybody doing? I know, I know. I haven't posted anything in a long while but with good reason, I promise.

I MOVED TO AUSTRALIA! With the move and everything, I was so busy the last couple of months and I am so sorry if you guys think I am abandoning** You Belong With Me**. I'm not and I am going to try update it as soon as I can but for now... I wanna share this new story with you guys. It just came to me and BOOM! Another story to start and hopefully now that I'm a bit settled in, I can update regularly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<br>**DAMON**

I can feel the summer heat on my skin as I wipe my forehead using my arm for the hundredth time since the plane landed on Virginia soil. Don't get me wrong, I love the outdoors and basking on the sun all day. That's why I did not have second thoughts when I was offered a job in an advertising company in Australia. I moved out after I graduated from a nearby college from my hometown, Mystic Falls. Whitmore was relatively close to home and after my ex-girlfriend Katherine Pierce decided that it was more important for her to pursue a modelling career in Paris, we decided it was time for us to move on and go on our separate paths. I was heartbroken and devastated but thank God for my little brother who didn't think twice on kicking my ass and calling me out on my shit. No more sulking and no more day drinking. I applied to various companies close by, thinking it was a good idea to stay while I waited for Stefan to finish his studies but when a friend of mine, Enzo, called me and said there was a position open for the taking on where he's working at, which is in Melbourne, Stefan practically packed my bags and drove me to the airport within two seconds flat. He said I needed the space and the time away from home; to think of myself and stop worrying about him.

So here we are now. I just drove past the big "Welcome to Mystic Falls: We Hope You Enjoy Your Stay" sign and take in the very familiar sight before me. It's been a very long time since I visited because Stefan insisted that he'd be the one to go to me during school breaks and vacations. Until a year ago, I was surprised to see him in my living room with a bubbly blonde giggling at whatever sitcom they're watching on my television. He introduced Caroline to me and boy did that girl talk a lot. She's not someone I pictured Stefan would be dating. I thought he's more into those gloomy graveyard type of girls but hey, I'm not one to judge on relationship choices because my past relationship is a proven testament to that. And we can say that Stefan and Caroline are indeed for each other – seeing as their engagement is the main reason why I travelled for almost 24 hours now.

I pulled off the driveway and enter the front door without knocking. I can smell the apple pie Caroline must be baking since it is the only dish she can make without ruining it completely. And I take pride of that fact because I happen to be the one who taught her that last Christmas.

I heard a loud squeal and the next thing I know I have two arms wrapped around my neck. "Damon! Why didn't you call us to pick you up at the airport? I know how much you hate airport car rentals. I know how much you would have preferred to drive your baby."

Yes, my baby. I have a Chevy Camaro that I left to the care of my baby brother. If there's one person in this world who would love that car as much as me, it would be Stefan. I remember watching our father work on it for hours on end when we were kids. He treasured it and sometimes we even joked on how father loves that car more than his own sons. But I can't blame the guy, that was the car he picked with our mom back in the day. They drove around the country with it being all Bonnie and Clyde minus the mobster life. It was only cheap motels and diners for them, travelling their hearts out and had the summer of their lives before they go to college.

"Nah, it's no problem. You happen to know where my baby brother is?"

Caroline looked guilty at first. Which I don't understand because why would she lie regarding my brother's whereabouts. She checked her phone first and then smirked after a couple of seconds.

"Actually, Stefan is at the Grill right now. He wanted me to tell you to wear something nice and go pick him up there." She smiled. I know that smile but I choose to ignore it since I am dead tired and I just want to get this over with.

"Yeah sure, tell him I'll come right after I change my clothes. I've been wearing this for almost a day now and I could use a shower."

* * *

><p>I wore a simple grey Henley and fixed my hair before I started driving towards the Grill aka the only place in this goddamn town where I can drink liquor that can pass for bourbon. I didn't exactly know what my brother meant by <em>'wear something nice' <em>because as far as I can remember, the Grill is not a five star restaurant where I am going to be held up by the lounge manager for not following the dress code.

I enter the door and looked all over the place to see if I can find Stefan but he is nowhere to be found. I spent the last five minutes checking the toilet and going back outside to check but he wasn't there. I head straight to the counter and ordered a drink to calm my nerves. I've been in a long ass flight, I'm tired and I just want to go to bed but my baby brother decided to be a baby brother and have his big brother pick him up and... I'm just exhausted. After a few minutes, five or less, I see a beautiful brunette with a body that a Victoria Secret model would be jealous of. Her black dress fits her perfectly and her smile... God her smile. I will go for the cliché and say her smile can light up the whole town.

"Hey Ric!" The beautiful brunette said, calling the very accommodating bar tender that served me my drink earlier. "Did you happen to see Stefan? Or Caroline maybe? They asked me to go here ASAP to meet them but I haven't been able to get a hold of them."

Well that got my interest. I don't know how to approach her without looking like some kind of creep for listening to her conversation with Ric but nothing wrong with having a friendly conversation, right? Damn I sound like a fifteen year old boy asking a girl out on a date. I seriously lost my game after years of focusing on my career. Well, my younger brother is getting married before me so I guess that's that. But here goes...

"Hey, Damon Salvatore." I extended my hand to her and I swear my heart skipped a beat when she took my hand to shake it. "Elena Gilbert." She said with a smile on her face. What mesmerizes me is that it seemed so genuine. I work in an advertising company to know what a fake smile is and this... This smile that she gave me... It was real. And I felt sad for a second there cause I don't remember the last time someone smiled at me that way.

"Wait a minute, Salvatore as in Stefan Salvatore? You're his brother?" Her eyebrow quirked a little and it was so cute on her. Wow, Damon Salvatore, grown ass man using the word 'cute' to describe this goddess before him.

"Yeah. I heard you talking to the bartender, Ric, was it? I was supposed to meet him here too but clearly my own brother stood me up." I shake my head. I sound so pathetic. When did I become such a ball of awkwardness?

"Maybe we could wait for him together? If that's okay with you." Well, who am I to turn down such an offer?

"Yeah, sure." I called Ric again and asked her what drink she would want and she said anything but whiskey and chardonnay. She sat next to me on the stool on my right, giving me a clear view of her long tanned legs and I focused my gaze on my drink to wash away my impure thoughts.

"So how did you know my baby bro?" I asked, trying to start a friendly conversation.

"We had history together. Back in college." Well, that sucks. Is she my brother's ex-girlfriend or something because I'll be damned if that's the case. She must have noticed my questioning look so she spoke before I could even utter a word. "I mean history subject. We met in class and I was actually the one who introduced Caroline to him."

"So you're here in town for their wedding, I suppose?" I asked. "Yeahp, I'm the maid of honor and we all know how demanding Caroline is so I had to be here to plan every single detail." We laughed because it was true. I know that Caroline is high maintenance but that's what makes her... Her. And my brother wouldn't have it any other way.

"Maid of Honor, huh? Well, I happen to hear that the maid of honor should be with the best man in this kind of shindigs." I joked.

So we talked and talked and talked and I didn't notice that it's been three hours now. We talked about her college experience since we're both alumni of Whitmore College. I learned that she is now a resident doctor at Whitmore Medical Hospital so color me impressed. She's the embodiment of brains and beauty. And want to know the best part? She's single. Yeah, you heard me. S-I-N-G-L-E. She said that her last boyfriend was back in high school, a guy named Matt and things just didn't work out for them so when she entered college, she focused on getting high grades and performing well in med school. She's thriving, young and how she fell in love with her career kind of reminded me of myself.

Wait a second.

The day I go back to Mystic Falls, my brother asked me to _wear something nice'_ before picking him up in the Grill. After a few minutes of waiting, a beautiful and smart woman who happens to be friends with Stefan and Caroline appeared looking like she's going out to make a man's heart race. And to top it all off? She's single and never took interest in the love department since her last relationship ended.

Sounds familiar?

Did my baby brother set me up on a blind date?!

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you guys think? Yay or nay?<p> 


	2. Bourbon and Beer

Chapter 2:

**ELENA**

It's an hour and a half drive from Whitmore to the small town of Mystic Falls. I remember spending summer vacations in this place during my college years with my close friend Stefan and the rest of our group. The place is the typical small town America where everything you need is just a 10 minute walk or a 30 minute drive. That's why I still can't believe my best friend, Caroline Forbes, California born and raised, is going to settle here for good with her soon-to-be husband, Stefan Salvatore.

It was the first day of freshman year when I was seated next to this very attractive, green-eyed boy in history 101. He was charming, very polite and a true gentleman. How would I know, you may ask? He just gave up his seat in the front row to our classmate and my roommate, Megan, who wears glasses. He thought it would make her life easier if she sat there so she can see the board clearly. We had small talk and I already felt like I've been friends with him since forever. The days passed and it all suddenly clicked. The reason why I felt close to him is that he reminds me of my best friend – Caroline. No, it's not because Stefan loves to shop or loves to get his hair done. They both have these life principles that I admire and they're both loyal friends. When Spring Break came, Stefan invited me, Tyler and his girlfriend Liv, Lexi and Liam to go to Mystic Falls since he has the whole house to himself. I asked Stefan if I can bring Caroline along and he agreed. Little did he know that I have a plan up my sleeves. I planned a getaway with Stefan and then when the day came for us to go there, I got sick and _accidentally_ forgot to tell everyone else that we should meet in the swimming hole just outside of town so when Caroline drove out there, it was just the two of them.

I was afraid of what their reaction would be but when they got home, they were laughing and exchanging stories so I didn't have it in me to feel guilty. They started to become close and even though Caroline was staying in California, they did their best to stay in touch. After graduation, Caroline told me that she got a job at the mayor's office and that made us decide to get an apartment close to Whitmore since I'm going to practice medicine there and Caroline didn't mind the short drive to work. Until one day, she called and said she's going to be staying at a friend's house so I shouldn't wait for her and just go to bed already. I logged in to my facebook account first and saw that she uploaded pictures of her and Stefan hanging out in the Grill. But it wasn't just the two of them, Alaric, the Grill owner who also bartends from time to time, were in the pictures as well.

It started that way until one thing led to another and they officially started dating. It was so weird at first because I never signed up to be the third wheel but it was my choice to steer clear from the dating world and just be successful in my career. Liam, my college friend, tried to ask me out several times but there's nothing there. I don't want to settle. I promised myself that the next guy I will be with is someone I am madly in love with. This all-consuming love everybody talks about; the kind of love that when our eyes meet, fireworks will go off and the balance of nature will be restored. Because of that, Caroline felt like it's her life mission to help me find the man I deserve but so far none of them worked yet. I am guy resistant apparently. I don't think I'm hideous or that no one gets attracted to me. It's just that once we go out, some guys feel intimidated that I scare them off. I finished high school as valedictorian and graduated from uni with latin honors. I don't brag or show it off but my geeky side tends to just come out and the next thing I know, the guy I'm with is screaming for the hills and runs away from me as fast as humanly possible.

I finally reached my destination, the Grill, where I will meet Stefan, Caroline and the wedding organizer, Bonnie Bennett. The couple asked me to wear something nice and pretty just to be formal and all. I was a bit unsure at first because I feel like I am overdressed so I sent a Caroline a selfie first if I met her standards and all she sent me was a thumbs up emoji so I guess she's pleased enough with my appearance. I scanned the room for them but just as I suspected, they're not inside. I checked the parking lot earlier before I entered and didn't see the new family car they bought but I did see the blue camaro that's been parked in the Salvatore garage for the longest time so I just assumed they'd be here by now. I make my way to the bar and asked Ric where Stefan and Caroline are because we're supposed to meet the wedding organizer in ten minutes.

And then I saw him.

He was sinfully handsome and his eyes were really really blue and pretty. I mentally slapped myself for swooning because Elena Gilbert does not swoon. He was walking towards me and then he stopped just a few steps away from me and offered his hand. "Hey. Damon Salvatore."

JESUS. EFFING. CHRIST.

I have never heard a voice so sexy in my entire life. I introduced myself and gave his hand a shake. Wow he had soft hands. I mean really soft hands. Why is he so perfect and beautiful? It's like his presence is mocking me as if I don't deserve to be sharing the same air with this Adonis in front of me.

And then it hit me. Salvatore did he say? "Wait a minute, Salvatore as in Stefan Salvatore? You're his brother?" Stefan talked about his brother a lot. He told me so many stories about his childhood and not once did he forget to mention his older brother. It's always "Damon this" and "Damon that". I found it adorable and made me miss my own younger brother, Jeremy, who decided to stay close to home. California is a beautiful place but it wasn't what I wanted. I fell in love with the silence and the serenity here.

"Yeah, I heard you talking to the bartender, Ric, was it? I was supposed to meet him here too but clearly my own brother stood me up." He said.

I asked him if we could wait for Stefan together and to my surprise, he didn't turn down my offer. He called Ric and asked what drink I would want.

I sat on the stool next to him, carefully crossing my legs. "Anything but whiskey or chardonnay."

He was quiet for a while and then he started to speak. "So how did you meet my baby bro?"

Easy question. I like that.

"We had history together. Back in college." I said. He looked shocked at first and how his eyebrows raised comically was so funny but I controlled my laughter. I didn't want to be rude or anything but I don't get why... Oh. "I mean history subject. We met in class and I was actually the one who introduced Caroline to him."

There. That seemed to make him comfortable because his shoulders relaxed and then he took a sip from his glass. "So you're here in town for their wedding, I suppose?"

"Yeahp, I'm the maid of honor and we all know how demanding Caroline is so I had to be here to plan every single detail." And then we laughed. Not in a mean way but we laughed because we both know Caroline and there's nothing offensive about that.

"Maid of honor, huh? Well I happen to hear that the maid of honor should be with the best man in this kind of shindigs." He smirked at me.

Wait. Is he flirting with me?

I feel like I've been living in a cave for the last few years that I don't even know how to socialize but in the end it didn't matter. We just clicked. We've talked about everything for the past three hours and it all felt natural. He was sweet and very easy to talk to. Like the conversation could go on and on and we never got bored.

I'm on my fourth bottle of beer for the day until I saw him staring blankly at his shot glass.

"Uhhh... Damon? Are you okay?"

"Sorry, I was just... Doesn't this feel planned to you?" He asked. His face was a little pale and I wanted to ask him if he ate something earlier before drinking too much alcohol but hey, I'm not in the hospital and he's talking to me as a friend, not as a patient.

"Planned? What do you mean?"

"Just think about it. They were supposed to meet you here, I was supposed to meet Stefan here. You look like Caroline handpicked that outfit for you, my baby brother told me to _'wear something nice'_. I can even bet that they've been bugging you about not having a boyfriend for so long." He raised an eyebrow at me as if he's always right. But then again, everything he said made sense. And in fact, he was right.

I groaned. This is so not happening to me. Really, a blind date? Am I really in that stage of my life that a blind date is the only reason why somebody would go out with me?

"Those sneaky little bastards." I muttered under my breath. "I'm really sorry for this. I swear, I didn't know about their plan."

He chuckled. "No worries, I had a great time talking to you. But you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, it's not your fault. It's their fault. Why would they pressure you into dating if you don't feel like dating? Not having a boyfriend is not the end of the world."

Wow. I've never heard anyone say that to me before. It was always _'you'll find your match, just you wait and see'_ or _'somebody out there is your match you just have to find him'_. But Damon? He gets it. Not once did I feel like I have to defend myself to him because he understands me perfectly and that's a nice feeling.

"Thank you." I smiled at him. "But if you wanna go, we can go now. It's pretty obvious they're not going to show up anyway."

"Well, if you're not busy I want to propose something to you." His eyes were dancing with mischief and my mind is screaming **DANGER** but it's not the kind that scares me. More like, anything was possible. Like I can be free.

"Okay? What do you have in mind?"

"How about we get back at them for setting us up?" He smirked.

And surprisingly, I smirked back.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow I uploaded a new chapter in less than 24 hours.<p>

I felt like I needed to introduce who Elena is too before we can move forward with this story. I want to show both sides and that's how I planned to write this. We'll be getting inside Damon and Elena's minds in this story.

I hope you guys liked it and if you do, please leave a comment and tell me how you think about it.

xxx


	3. And the Oscar Goes To

I have always believed that there's no such thing as a bad idea, just poorly executed awesome ones. But this… This plan that I proposed to Elena can either be the best idea I've ever had or the worst. No grey areas here, no middle ground.

So basically here's the deal: Elena and I agreed to fake date to humor Stefan and Caroline. We're going to pretend that we like each other and be each other's dates in their wedding and then we break up. Not to make them upset or anything, just to get back at them for their embarrassing way to pull me and Elena into the dating zone again.

It can't be that bad of an idea, I thought to myself. Elena agreed to it so it must be good. Besides, I don't remember having fun for the last ten years of my life. Sure I've had some wham-bam-thank you ma'am moments but this is the kind of fun that doesn't involve sex and alcohol and I kinda miss that. Messing with my little brother has always been my thing, what harm could it do?

I asked Elena if I can drive her to the bed and breakfast she's staying at but she declined. She said she wanted to walk and get some fresh air. I don't know if that was her subtle way of rejecting me or if she's having second thoughts but I don't wanna push her into doing something she doesn't want to do. So I just stayed a while in the Grill to finish my drink but one drink led to another because Ric was very friendly and we got into small talk about how things changed in Mystic Falls and how this town is still crazy about the high school football team.

I said my goodbye to him because I can feel my eyelids closing with every word that comes out of his mouth. He's not boring, not at all. But I really need to get some z's soon if I want to be able to drive myself home without crashing my car. I hear some hushed voices in the parlor but it feels like there are three voices, not just two. I know mom and dad would be home this week as well but I don't think they're going to arrive today too.

I walked faster to make my presence known and then stopped when I saw Caroline reading a bridal magazine and in front of her, Elena is lying on her stomach while chewing on the pen she's holding. She's wearing white shorts that are not too short to look slutty and a simple red halter neck top that shows some cleavage. She looks sexy as hell while wearing reading glasses as well. When did I find the nerdy look attractive? I don't know but Elena has that effect on me.

"Damon! I didn't notice you were back. How long have you been standing there?" Caroline asked. She looked at me first and then turned her gaze on Elena as if she's waiting for something.

Before I had the chance to answer her, Elena stood up and walked towards me. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss on my cheek. "Hey, Damon. Where have you been? I've been waiting for you."

I can smell her perfume and damn it is driving me wild. Why is everything about her so perfect? Well, my uncontrollable attraction to her is working for our benefit. Pretending to be her fling or boyfriend or whatever is going to be easy because of that.

"Yeah, got into small talk with Ric. Sorry I took so long." I said. I know she's already playing the game and I am so up for it. "It's okay. I'm just glad you're home before dinner. Don't worry, I cooked and Caroline just watched." She winked and then it was my turn to press a kiss on her forehead.

"Ehem." Caroline fake coughed. "Excuse me, am I missing something?" Wow Caroline can act. If I didn't know better, I probably would have believed her.

"I met Elena at the Grill today. We talked and we got along pretty easily." I said as I place my hand on Elena's back. Well, I'm not actually lying because we did click and seeing Elena has been the highlight of my day.

Caroline flashed us a kilowatt smile and then stood up from where she was sitting on the floor. "Elena, can you please help me set up the table? Oh and Damon, go get your brother upstairs. Come on, we should eat together. You both have got some stories to tell."

I watch them go to the kitchen and just before I move my feet on the steps, I saw Elena look back to me and I gave her thumbs up.

* * *

><p>"What did you talk about? Do you like him? Come on, tell me." Caroline teased.<p>

"One question at a time, Care." I laughed. To be honest, Damon and I didn't talk about the limitations of this charade we're doing. It's just that when he walked in earlier, I didn't know what to do so I just acted on instinct. We also didn't get to talk about the lies we're going to say but maybe I'll just improv for now.

"He's charming, he has a sense of humor and career driven. Not to mention that he's probably the most handsome man I've ever laid eyes on." And we giggled. Yes, Damon Salvatore makes us giggle. "What's not to like?"

"Awww. I'm so happy for you two." Caroline gushed. We're almost done setting up the table until she grabbed my arm to make me look at her. "But Elena, he's been hurt. Like, really hurt. I know you're not that kind of girl but Damon is already like a brother to me and you're my best friend. I don't want to find myself on a crossroad where I have to choose sides because I love you both. Am I making sense?"

The first time I saw Damon, I know there's more to him than just his god-like features and throaty chuckles. I couldn't put a finger at it then but I guess now I know. He's been hurt before and some wounds don't really heal. We carry them with us, reminding us how easy it is to get hurt. I see her looking at me expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"We're just having fun, Care. Two adults who like each other's company, that's all." I smiled. "You don't have to worry."

* * *

><p>"I've been telling you since we're kids that you should knock before entering my room."<p>

"And I've been telling you just as long that you're not entitled to privacy since I'm your brother."

I rushed to his side and wrapped my arms around him. We hugged longer than we intended and it feels so good to be home. Stefan's not just my brother, he's also my best friend. We're not like those brothers who pretend they're so cool that they don't show their affection to each other. Our parents brought us up as men; and real men are not afraid to show how they feel.

"How is it possible that you're getting married?" I chuckled. "I remember you running around the boarding house in your underwear while mother begs you to take a bath."

"It's good to see you, Damon." Stefan sighed. He's probably reminiscing those days as well. "Sorry I wasn't able to meet you in the Grill. I had an emergency call from the shop and they needed help. Mayor Lockwood's car broke down and he only trusted me to take a look at it."

"Nah, it's no problem. I got the chance to meet Elena." I smirked. Wanting to see the reaction from him.

"Really?" He was so bad at lying. He was bad at it when we were young and he's still bad at it now. "That's great. So how did that go?"

"It went so well that we're actually going out now." I said. We're walking down the stairs and he stopped for a while and gave me the stare. "Going out? Isn't that too fast? Even for you."

What is his problem? He sets me up and he expects me to not go with it? Oh right. He's probably trying to sound like the voice of reason, as always.

"Trust me, brother. I've got this all under control." I tapped his back before making my way to pull the chair Elena's going to sit on. I feel Caroline and Stefan's eyes watching our every move and it is great that Elena is a great actress. She looks like she's swooning and that's what we want to show them.

"Are you two gonna join us for dinner or are you just gonna stand there?" Damn this girl's got spunk.

I sat next to Elena and the couple sat in front of us. It was all small talk, they asked about my job and what it was like in Australia this time of the year. Stefan said that the auto shop was doing well and I'm happy for him.

"So how's working in the mayor's office, Care bear?" I asked. "I know how much of a push over Carol Lockwood is." I said while drinking the wine my brother took from the cellar. My dad is a lot of things but you can't say he doesn't have taste in liquor.

"She's bossy but I can handle her. Which reminds me, Founder's Day is going to be on June 30th and we have these amazing plans to celebrate it." Goodness they still celebrate that? Those founder's day events were boring then, I don't know what could've changed in the years I've been gone. "We're going to help this orphanage near the Whitmore hospital and we need volunteers. Elena, can you please come with me this weekend to check on the kids?"

"I would love to, Care." Elena smiled.

I didn't have the chance to think things through until the words left my mouth. "Count me in, Caroline. I wanna help the kids as well."

Caroline clapped and she was ecstatic. "Yay! This is gonna be fun. I didn't know you have a charitable bone in your body, Salvatore."

"Wow, looks like your heart of ice is being thawed by Elena. Careful brother, I'm starting to think you care." Stefan looked so smug I wanted to wipe the look out of his face.

Elena laughed and then she took me by surprise by holding my hand. "Thank you, Damon. I really appreciate it."

"For you, Elena. I would do anything."

I sounded so convincing that I almost convinced myself that I am a good person. I guess Elena has that effect on people. But don't worry, it's all pretend. Right?

* * *

><p>AN: What do you guys think? Do you think things are going too fast or just right? Next chapter, we're going to get more Damon and Elena. I just wanted to show how Stefan and Caroline would react towards Damon and Elena's "relationship."<p>

I hope the change of POV's aren't confusing. Like I said before, it's going to happen throughout the story because we need to understand what's going on in their minds. So yes, we already know Katherine hurt Damon before but we still don't know what it is so... Any guesses on what happened? There's more to this and I am so excited to share it with you guys.

Till the next update! xx


	4. Don't Make Me Regret Being Your Friend

I arrived at the Salvatore Boarding House extremely early to tag along Stefan, Caroline and Damon. It's six in the morning and the sun is just slowly rising from the horizon. Mystic Falls is a beautiful place. I remember falling in love with it the moment I saw the small shops that surround the town square, the gardens of the Lockwood estate, the antiques found in the Salvatore mansion and the people who live here. It's rich in history and they preserve it. That's why I've been fond of Founding Family activities since Stefan introduced us, his college buddies, to Carol Lockwood back in the day. I'm not a resident but I felt at home. There's something in this place that grounds me, something that makes me want to stay. I've been a volunteer ever since, especially when it involves helping the Whitmore Orphanage near our college dorms. I grew fond of the kids and I love seeing the smiles on their faces. Knowing that I had to with it is just a bonus.

I was about to knock on the door when Damon opened the door with the usual smirk on his face.

"Good morning, sunshine."

"Good morning." I smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Damon."

To my surprise, he handed me a tumbler and a bagel. "Figured you didn't get the chance to eat breakfast yet. It's a long drive and you don't want to be hungry when we're on the road with no fast food chains close by."

"Wow. Thank you." I think this guy has a direct access to my heart because there's no better way to get me to love you than giving me coffee.

"Two sugars. One Cream. Just the way you like it." He winked at me.

"And how did you know that? Are you a stalker or something?" I teased.

"Your best friend is my future sister-in-law. Besides, Caroline is not exactly the most secretive person there is."

Caroline and Stefan appeared behind Damon and they both have wide grins on their faces. They think they're so clever. Hah!

"You guys ready to hit the road?" Caroline asked.

Damon and I nodded. Caroline clapped her little hands. "Perfect! Damon, you sit with Elena in the back. I'll sit shotgun while Stefan drives."

"You need a bad girl to blow your mind...Bang bang!"

Caroline struggles to hit the note while she sings along to the song or was that what screeching metal sounds like? I see my brother ignoring the sounds she's making; focusing on the road.

"Stefan, you're a lucky guy. In just a few weeks, you get to wake up to that for the rest of your life." Elena giggles beside me.

"Don't make me laugh! I'm trying to drink my coffee in peace." Still giggling.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Caroline turns her head. "Stefan is a lucky guy. He gets to have sex with me for the rest of his life."

Elena and I placed our hands on our ears. "Please Caroline, I would like to survive this trip and go back to Australia without bleeding ears."

"You shouldn't have said anything then." She flashes her tongue at me and I did the same.

"Children, please." Stefan groaned. "I want us to actually get there in time."

"It's Damon's fault. He's been extra annoying since we hopped on the car." Caroline combs her hair using her fingers as if that's another way of proclaiming she won our tease fest.

Hey, it's not my fault that I am antsy. There's something about going to the orphanage that makes me nervous.

"Caroline." Elena and Stefan said at the same time. "Damon already stopped." Elena searched for her eyes on the rear view mirror.

"Fine." Caroline huffed. "I'm sorry."

"No problem... Blondie." I flashed her my award winning smirk.

"Ugh! I hate it when you call me that!"

And so the bickering continued for the rest of the ride. I needed it. I needed to take my mind off of things and I am not in the sharing mood. I'll just cover my anxiety with my usual 'be a dick' attitude on a minimal level to help me get through it.

* * *

><p>I've been doing a routine check up among the kids for the past two hours but I don't feel tired or exhausted. I love being a paediatrician; it's a combination of tending the sick and being around kids, two of my favorite things in the world.<p>

Damon's been tense the entire car ride. I can feel him shifting on his seat, his fidgeting hands and fingers and how he casually tries to divert his attention to annoying Caroline. Other people won't notice... But I did. If you just pay close attention, Damon is an open book. Easy to read and easy to understand.

I looked over the balcony and see Stefan and Caroline play tag with the children. They're all smiling and laughing. I can see that they're both going to be good parents someday. Why wouldn't they be? They're cut out for the married life. They're two pieces of the same cloth. Liz Forbes, Caroline's mother, is one of the best women I've ever met. She's like a second mother to me. I already met Giuseppe and Laura Salvatore a few years ago and they're both amazing. True, Giuseppe can be stern and a strict disciplinarian but Laura neutralizes that. She's very tender and soft-spoken. I mean, just look at how his boys turned out. They are great sons and siblings. Both successful, gentlemen and you can see how much they love each other.

Sometimes I envy Caroline. Not because she's with Stefan but I envy her spirit. How optimistic she can be and how she can open her heart to everyone she meets. I don't know how I will handle to be that vulnerable. Giving someone the consent and the power to hurt you? Maybe that's why I've never been in a relationship since high school.

The corridors are long and dim but I know this place in the back of my head. I continue walking and then I saw Damon in the art's room talking to some children. He's painting on a canvas while the kids hurdle, trying to get a better view of his work. He's pretty good at it and I can see the small smile on his face and I know it's real. He's walking around, trying to help the youngsters who are eager to learn from him. Some kids go to him to show their work and he gives them a high five or he messes with their hair, saying they did a great job.

He looks up and sees me watching him and all I could do was smile. I calmed down when he smiles back at me; I didn't want him to think I'm a creeper or anything of that sort.

"You're a natural. These kids adore you." I take a sit on the floor next to him.

"They're kids. After you give them some candy, they automatically want to be around you." He shrugs.

"No, it's more than that." I bump his shoulder. "Do you see that blonde girl over there?"

"Rebekah?" He asks. "She's a sweet little thing. Not too talkative but she's charming."

"Rebekah, along with his older brothers, Elijah and Klaus, were sent here over a year ago. Their dad was a drug addict and then one day he just started stabbing his family in the gut. Their other two brothers died and so did the mother."

"She's had it rough." I can see the concern on his face.

I nodded. "Since she arrived here, she stopped talking. She doesn't talk to anyone. Not to her brothers, the people who run this place. A lot of psychiatrists and psychologists tried. I would know since I was the one who asked for different doctor's help and none of them got through to her."

"What are you trying to say?" He looks at me all confused.

"I'm saying that Rebekah isolated herself. She didn't just stop talking, Damon. She doesn't join group activities, she doesn't let anyone get too close to her ..." I look at his bright blue eyes. "Maybe you just have a way with kids and you don't realize it."

"Excuse me." He stands. "I just need some fresh air."

I look at him walk out of the door and he didn't even look back. Did I say something wrong?

* * *

><p>"How was the routine check up? Everyone healthy and following your orders?" Caroline asked as she lays down the tray of food in front of her.<p>

This is how we spend the day here. I start my check up on the kids while the other half plays with Caroline and Stefan. When I'm done with the first batch, the second batch comes in and then Stef and Care play with the first batch that I tended. After lunch, we let the kids decide a movie to watch and then we head home.

"Yeah, everyone's doing great." I tried to sound normal but she looks at me with her _'you must think I'm an idiot if you think I didn't notice the crack in your voice'._

"Are you going to tell me the truth or do I have to force it out of you?" Damn she's scary. The years only made her scarier when she starts her Forbes Inquisition. She must have gotten that from Liz who is a cop back home.

"It's just that one minute Damon and I were talking and then the next thing I know he can't get away from me fast enough."

It's been bugging me ever since he left the arts room because I thought we were two friends who can talk about anything. I've been trying my best to recall the entire conversation, see where I went wrong, analyzed if I should just go and apologize or give him the space he obviously wants. I just don't know what to do anymore.

"Honey, it's Damon Salvatore." Caroline states it as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "He's weird and sometimes bipolar, if you ask me."

"No, Care. It's different. I think it's something more than that." Because I know she was joking and wasn't taking me seriously earlier.

"You want to know something I learned from the short time I met him?"

I turned my body towards her, more eager to know what she has to say.

"Damon just needs to know somebody cares about him. It's that simple." Caroline gives a small smile. "When he's pushing you away, you push harder. It's going to be tough because he's hard-headed like that but if you think he's worth it, then that's what you'll do."

I think about it for a moment and Damon's one of the most real people that I've met. He's brutally honest, doesn't take anyone's shit but he can be extremely sweet and caring. I look at him and I see a man who believes that every move that he made, he has done for love. And that's the kind of person that I want in my life.

"I guess I should go talk to him now, huh?" I still sound unsure it's humiliating. "That's what a good friend should do?"

"Yes. That's what a good girlfriend would do." She winks directly at me.

She's right. That's what a good girlfriend would do and if I still want to convince Caroline that I am head over heels at Damon then this is what I should do. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

But outside that, I do want to talk to him because I care. I mean, there's nothing wrong with that, right? I'm just being a good friend.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys! I don't know if I'll be able to update again this year but I promise I'll try to give you guys a Christmas present. ;)<p>

Anyway, happy holidays and a bountiful new year to all of us!


	5. The Past Revisited

**August 10, 2003**

**7:00pm**

**Mystic Grill, Mystic Falls**

I entered the Grill and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall to see that I still have a few minutes before Katherine shows up for our impromptu date. I didn't mind the drive from Whitmore to see her. I stay in my dorm a few weeks before the academic year starts to settle and make sure I am enroled in all of the classes I need to take. I'm a senior and this is my final year, I want everything to go smoothly.

I'm gonna admit that I was a bit excited to get a text from her saying that she wanted to talk because between the two of us, I usually am the one who makes an effort to go home once in a while for us to be together during the weekends and holidays. Katherine decided after freshman year that college isn't her thing and the only reason she enroled in the first place was to be with me. The long distance sucks but we make it work. Well, that depends on what "making it work" means to you. In the course of three years, I think we have broken up five to seven times. We were on a break far longer than we were in a functioning relationship. We only got back together a month ago, after being totally broken up for almost the entire summer. I honestly didn't think we'd get back together but when I was visiting Stefan last month, just like a routine, Katherine shows up in her very sultry lingerie and then you know what happened next.

I nursed a glass of whiskey or two before looking over my shoulder to see Katherine walking towards me with a grim look on her face.

"I'm late." She said, taking a seat next to me.

"You think?" I gulped my drink. "I thought you'd be here first since you were the one who asked me out."

"No, you idiot." She smacked my arm. "Not that kind of late."

I looked at her with wide eyes and I can't believe the words that came out of my mouth.

"You're pregnant?" I hissed. "How do you know? Are you sure? Have you taken a test?"

"Of course I did! I've never been late before. Never!" She shakes her head in dismay. "I took a test before I texted you to confirm my suspicion. I won't scare you like this for the hell of it, Damon."

I held on to the bar to keep me from falling off my chair or passing out. I'm only a college senior. How am I supposed to be a father? How can we possibly make this work when I can't even manage to keep a gold fish alive for a week?

I must have been consumed in my inner thoughts when Katherine stomped her foot and walked out of the door. I ran to catch up with her and I snatched her arm to make her look at me.

"I'm sorry." I sighed. "I don't know what to say. What do you want to do, Kat? I can't actually tell you what to do. It's your body and it's your decision."

"My body? My decision?" Katherine snarled. "Don't use that chivalric line to get out of the situation. I don't need that bullshit."

"What do you want me to say, Katherine?" I shouted. "Cause clearly you have it all figured out."

"I want to know how you feel about this. Don't think it through; just go with your gut." She looked at me with those brown eyes that look like daggers as of the moment. "Do you want an abortion or are we going to be decent people and try to be parents to this kid inside of me?"

* * *

><p><p>

**Present Day**

"I got a hold of the manager of the spa we're going to go to this weekend. Everything's settled, you don't have to worry." I looked at Caroline while I drink my iced tea.

I planned the perfect spa get away with Caroline along with our girl friends for her bridal party. She said she didn't want strippers or anything remotely related to dancing naked men. She wants to keep it clean and wholesome. She is marrying one of the most eligible bachelor in Mystic Falls. The Salvatores are from a prestigious founding family and she didn't want her wild parties to tarnish that name.

She clapped her hands excitedly. "Great! Now that we have that off our list, can we talk about more pressing matters?"

"I saw the flower set ups and they are amazing!" I tried to diver her attention. "I think Bonnie already sent you the RSVPs and that your gown is all ready to be picked up tomorrow morning."

"Elena, if I wanted to talk about those things I would've asked Bonnie to come here today." She was clearly not having any of my excuses. "I want to talk about you and Damon."

"What about Damon and me?" I shrugged.

I haven't talked to Damon since he walked out and I don't want to assume or anything but I think he's avoiding me too. It's been days and I've been doing my best not to be in his radar. Stefan told me that Damon's been asking my whereabouts but I begged the younger Salvatore to not meddle. He's done enough meddling between Damon and me, if you know what I mean.

"Oh come on! Don't even try to deny it. You two are not talking and I wanna know why."

"We just had a silly fight; no big deal." I rolled my eyes at her dramatics.

"If it was just a silly fight then why can't you two just let it go?" She scoffed. "You two are so stubborn it's infuriating how twin flames you two are."

"Twin Flames?" I giggle.

She's been using that term since I met her. Whenever she sees two people who are _"meant to be", _according to her Caroline senses, she'd use that term to describe the couple. I remember when we were in high school, she would constantly tease my brother with Anna, our geeky neighbor, and tell him that they are twin flames and they will have stormtrooper babies.

"Don't mock me! Jeremy and Anna are still together and it's been years." She smirked. "I know when two people are meant to be and right now, you are not cooperating."

I know I didn't make an effort, just like I initially planned. But when I hit the bed that night after a long day, I realized that I am not obliged to "make this work" since there's really nothing going on between us. We're only fooling ourselves if we think we can survive pretending to be a couple.

"And besides, we're going to practice the traditional dance that originated here in Mystic Falls. Stefan's parents are arriving and they'll teach us how to do it and they're expecting you and Damon to be there as well." She looked at me like she's got it all figured out.

"Damon can always get a new partner if he wanted to. It's not like I'm his first option." I stood up from the chair I've been sitting on for the past hour. "Maybe he can take Bonnie. That would be perfect since she's already going to be there during the wedding."

"But I don't want a new partner."

I turned around to see Damon wearing a loose shirt and gym shorts. He looks ravishing.

"I think someone's calling me, I better get this. Must be Stefan." Caroline excused herself. She looked me directly in the eye and mouthed _"I'll be listening."_

"Damon. I didn't know you'd be here."

I wanted to bang my head against the wall. Why would I think that? Of course he can be here anytime he wants. It is his home after all.

"Yeah, I guess you would say that." He walked around me to get a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Since, you know, you've been avoiding me like the plague."

"I'm not avoiding you like the plague." I crossed my arms in front of me.

"Wanna try that again?" He tilted his head. "I thought so."

"I better get going anyway, I have to call my brother and make sure he's doing okay." I flashed him a smile that I hope was believable. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I heard him call my name and I feel compelled to look back.

"Just so you know, if it comes down to you and the wedding witch," He walks towards me so that we are only inches apart. He tucks my hair behind my ear and continued. "I will choose you."

* * *

><p><p>

Lately, I've been finding myself working out in the house gym or running the familiar trail for an afternoon jog. It gives me some time to think and ever since that little talk I've had with Elena in the orphanage, I've been doing nothing but that.

Think.

I reached the main road again and started brisk walking when I see the Boarding House by the end of the street.

I've drowned myself with so much workload that I didn't have time for thinking at all. It's been ten years since I've thought about... that. And hearing Elena say that I'm great with kids only opened topics that have been haunting me for the past decade.

When I first went home and met Elena, I proposed a fake relationship to make fun of my brother and Caroline. But with all the thinking I've had, it feels like the fake relationship I have is only dragging me to the reality I've been ignoring all this time.

Elena reminded me of how much time I've wasted. I know I'm not Stefan and I'm nothing like him but I can't deny that I'm already in my early thirties and I'm mature enough now. I know what I want and I want to settle down and maybe even have kids. I don't know when the last time I actually helped a charity. Disregarding my overdramatic reaction to Elena's comment, I feel fulfilled. I feel happy knowing I made those kids happy.

I know I can't mend what I have with her if I won't be honest with her. I know I've been lying to everyone for the longest time. Again, she reminded me that I can't live with this lie forever. I'm just scared that if I tell her what I did, she won't be able to look at me the same way. Come to think of it, not just her but my family too. What will they say? What will they do? What if the word gets out and I become the talk of this town?

Granted, I don't really care about everyone else's opinion of me besides my family. Besides Elena. But they don't deserve to receive that bomb on the dinner table tomorrow when we are supposed to focusing on Stefan and Caroline's wedding. It's their moment; I can't just steal the lime light.

But I know my excuses are just that. Excuses. I've prolonged this long enough and it's time to come clean. I can't rewrite the past but I can do something about the present and the future.

I need to man up and smell the damn fucking coffee.

* * *

><p><p>

AN: How was the holidays for you? I hope you had a blast!

Anyway, I know this chapter is fairly short but we're getting to the real plot of this story so hang in there.

Let me know what you think! Till next time, lovelies.


	6. A Name Fit for Royalty

After my afternoon jog, I decided I wanted to have a few drinks before calling it a night. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day and I'm gonna need all the booze to keep me sedated. First of all, my parents are arriving tomorrow from their around the world trip. They've decided to pause their honeymoon 2.0 for baby bro's wedding. Can't say I blame them, really, especially my mom. Stefan's wedding is probably the only wedding she'll be able to attend to because I don't hear any wedding bells ringing in the future for me.

The Grill is not as packed as I expected it to be during the dinner rush. Either the people of Mystic Falls finally learned how to cook a decent home meal or they finally realized that the Grill's menu hasn't changed for the last twenty years.

I enter the Grill and spotted Elena drinking a bottle of beer and eating some fish and chips. She looks like she could use some company.

"Hey Ric." I greeted the man at the bar who became a friend to me in the short time I've been back. "Cheesburger with lots of pickles and some fries, please."

"Sure. What would you like to drink?" Alaric said.

"I'll have a bottle of beer as well. The same one Elena's drinking."

She looked at me with a curious look on her face, her perfectly shaped eyebrow rising as well.

"Sure thing. I'll get your food ready within five to ten minutes."

I thanked him and sat on the bar stool next to her.

"So, what brings you here for dinner? Thought you'd eat with Stefan and Caroline tonight."

"Oh so you thought I'd be at the boarding house. Is that why you're here? Avoiding me?" She said with a bitter tone.

"I'm not avoiding you. I'm avoiding wedding talk." I clarified. "Bonnie is going to be there and I can't spend another minute listening to them talk about silverwares and table set ups."

"Same." She sighed. "I love Caroline but I need some time out for five minutes."

I glanced at the empty beer bottles in front of her and then looked back to her face.

"That five minutes is gonna need a beer." She shrugged.

I see Ric arrive with my order and took a swig of the beer. "Can't argue with that logic."

Elena fake-vomited when she saw my meal. "How can you eat that? I hate pickles."

"You hate pickles? What's wrong with you?" I laughed.

This is good. We're talking and she doesn't seem like she wants to get away from me fast enough. I kinda missed her during the couple of days we played "hide-and-seek."

A few more beers and we we're laughing non-stop while playing pool. She's actually kicking my ass. I've never seen her more alive.

"Hey, you're cheating." I joked. "You cannot bend over the pool table and expect me to be focused on the game."

She's wearing a jean skirt that is not too short so that it still looks decent and appropriate but at the same time it is not too long that her legs looked like they can go for miles. Her sleeveless top is a little tight that gives a perfect view of her cleavage. And to make things worse, her hair is on a ponytail and she's never looked more entrancing.

"Not my fault you can't keep your libido in check." She smirked.

Did she just? Oh yeah. She just.

"What do you say we take this party somewhere else?"

"Okay." She placed the cue stick on the table and drinking the remaining liquid from her bottle. "Where do you wanna go?"

She followed me outside until we reached my camaro.

"Where's the fun in that? I'll just show you."

"Logical Elena wouldn't go in a car with you." She looked at me skeptically. "How do I know you're not taking me somewhere and then kill me and then drop my body in the nearest river you can find?"

"Wow that's some imagination you have. Ever considered writing a book?" I chuckled. "Five minutes remember?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Get in the car, Elena." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p><p>

I hear the faded tunes from Florence and the Machine's song as I opened my eyes. The fresh air making my hair flow on different directions but I couldn't care less. I can also smell coffee and the sweet smell of Danish pastries. When I fully aroused from my sleep, I massaged my neck lightly. It hurts a bit because of the not-so-comfortable position I took while I was sleeping.

Wait a second.

Why wasn't I comfortable in my own bed? Well, the bed inside the room I rented for the time being that is.

"Good morning." Damon smiled. Not taking his eyes off the road. "I've got us some coffee and food. Figured you'd want to eat breakfast."

"Damon, where are we?"

"Georgia." He replied calmly.

"Seriously, Damon. Where are we?" I purged. I have no time for his games.

"Seriously, we're in Georgia." He looked at me for the first time since I woke up. His eyes are bluer than I remember, it's insane. This man is gorgeous.

"Georgia?" My voice sounded a little raspy. "Damon, we have to go back. Today is the dance rehearsal. Caroline is going to kills us!"

"Relax. I already called her the moment you passed out on my leather seat last night." He said. "And besides, we're almost there."

"Where is there?" I sounded annoyed. Because I am annoyed.

"A little town just outside of Atlanta."

"You know, this is kidnapping." I grabbed the cup of coffee from the holder. I took a sip and it is surprisingly delicious.

"That is a little melodramatic, don't you think? And it is not kidnapping when you willingly took a ride with me."

I don't know if Damon prefers to drive silently or he just doesn't have anything to say but that gave me time to think things over. What he did back at the orphanage was a dick move. I was only trying to talk to him and he shut me out the worst way possible. But I can see that he is really trying to make it up to me and I guess I should give our... _friendship_... another shot.

I tried to focus on the scenery instead but once in a while I catch him looking at me but when I look back, he turns his gaze on the road ahead. It's like we're playing a constant game that I'm not aware of. I don't know if this is his intention or it just happens naturally between us but I can't deny that there is something there. Chemistry? Connection? I don't know but there is something and the more I get to spend time with him, the more I want to discover the undeniable pull between us.

"We're here." He said. Pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked at the house in front of us. It's a typical house with a lawn and white picket fence. I wait for him to say something but he seems like to be out of words.

"What are we doing here, Damon?" I unclasped my seatbelt. "Whatever is the reason we went here we better do it now. I don't want to sit here all day."

He turned his body towards me and tried to even out his breathing. "Whatever is behind that door, Elena, will change my life forever. Whatever I find out today, I want you to be there so you can decide if you still want to be my friend."

"You're talking like you're going to your own death sentence." I tried to make light of the moment. "You didn't kill someone, did you?"

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone. Not yet." His eyes were pleading. "I want my family to hear this from me and not from anyone else."

"I promise."

He stepped out of the car and practically skipped to open the door for me. I see him collect himself before ringing the doorbell. A few minutes have passed although it seemed like hours until a beautiful dark haired woman opened the front door for us.

"Damon." She gasped.

"Isobel."

* * *

><p><p>

**February 17, 2004**

**10:00am**

**Atlanta, Georgia**

"Damon."

"Isobel."

I walked pass her, skipping out on the pleasantries. I have no time for that right now.

"What are you doing here?" She fumbled, doing her best to not keep an eye contact with me.

"Don't play dumb with me!" I shouted at her. "I've been looking for Katherine for the last couple of months. I haven't seen here since she told me she's pregnant."

After Katherine dropped the bomb on me, I asked her to give me some time and space to think about things so that we can make a rational decision. The next day, I went to her house and then her parents just told me that she skipped town and they have no idea where their daughter is. I looked for her and asked everyone we knew where she was. I didn't know why I didn't immediately go to Isobel, the girl she met during her freshman year in college. They became friends but I didn't expect Katherine to go somewhere expected. But then again, Kat doesn't have many friends.

"Where is she?"

I walked up stairs and opened every damn door in the house I could find. The last door I opened, I saw Katherine combing her hair and when she glanced on the mirror, she was the picture of shock and fear. Two things I never knew she was capable of feeling.

"Damon." She breathed heavily. "How did you find me?"

"Does it matter?" I sat on the bed. "What were you thinking? I asked for some time and space and then the next thing I know you're erased from the face of the planet."

"If you needed some time and space then I needed them more." She finally turned around and for the first time I saw her baby bump. "I can't exactly be in Mystic Falls looking like this."

I stare at her for a few good minutes before speaking. "Have you decide what you want to do with the baby?"

"I will continue with this pregnancy. I may be a vile creature but I can't stomach abortion." She sighed. "But I can't be a mother to him or her."

"What?" I looked at her bewildered. Did she expect me to do this alone? She gives birth then that's it? Her cooperation ends there?

"We both know I'm not mother material." She took a sit next to me. "My uncle called a few weeks ago telling me that I can get a shot in the modeling world... In Paris, if I wanted to."

"Damon, that's all I've ever wanted to be. I wanna take that opportunity."

"But what about us? What about the baby?" I don't know what's gotten into her head. If she thinks she can't be a mother then she should know I am not fit to be a father.

"Damon, you didn't really think we'd end up married someday, right?" She laughed. "We fight a lot and we keep on walking away from each other. It's not real between us."

It hurt to hear her say that but I know, deep down in my heart, that she's right. I don't think I've ever been in love with her. We had chemistry, that's for sure. But just like chemistry, it can be destructive. We hurt each other occasionally and our relationship lacked the foundations of a strong one. I think all we ever had for each other was lust.

"But what happens to the baby, Kat?" I scowled. "Do you expect me to bring a baby one day and tell my family that I kept my child from them?"

"No, it doesn't have to be that way. We can uncomplicated this... Situation."

"Wow. You really do have it all figured out."

* * *

><p><p>

"Who's your friend?" She pointed at Elena.

"She's my friend. And whatever we talk about is safe with her." I looked at Elena and she answered me with a small smile. "I just need to talk to you. A few minutes are all I need, I promise."

"Come in." She said reluctantly. "Do you want anything to drink? Some food, maybe?"

"No, I'm good."

"I'm still full from our breakfast. I'm fine, thank you." Elena answered. Polite as always.

We took a sit on her three-sitter sofa while Isobel sits across us. I can feel Elena's curiosity radiating from her.

"I heard Katherine is doing well in Paris." Isobel smiled. "I talked to her yesterday and she seems to be doing well out there. How about you?"

"I thought I was doing well." I wiped my non-existent sweat off my face with my hands. "And then coming back home made me realize I wasn't. And I haven't been okay for the last ten years."

"Damon..."

"I want to know, Isobel." I have tears streaming down my face. I don't care how this looks like. "I want to know where my daughter is."

I can see Elena look at me and then Isobel. I bet her mind is racing right now but I'll deal with that later. I thought she was going to bolt but in a very classy Elena fashion, she just sat there still but I can feel her hand stroking my back, showing me that she supports me. I sighed in her touch. I haven't had anyone to talk to about this and she's here, amazing as ever, helping me deal with my demons.

"I have to know Isobel." I begged her. "I need to know. Not knowing where she is and how she is have been haunting me for the last ten years of my life and I can't take it anymore."

"I can't guarantee that she'll be where I left her, Damon." She said. "I made a promise to Katherine that I will never bring this up again. That I will never talk about this again."

"I don't care what promise you gave her. And if she isn't where you left her, then at least it will give me a starting point for my search."

"I took her to Whitmore, Damon." She looked at me in the eyes. "I took your baby to Whitmore Orphanage on April 8, 2004."

* * *

><p><p>

I'm still processing the things I've heard and seen today. I can't help but feel special that Damon trusted me with this secret. I know it's not normal to feel that way but I do. Some people would judge him for this but then again, how many people can say they did the best decisions while they were in college?

I sat next to Damon in the car and I placed my hand on top of his. The gesture made him look at me.

"I'll help you look for her, Damon." I reassured him. "I've volunteered in Whitmore Orphanage for a long time now and maybe I can pull some strings for you."

"You would do that?" He looked surprised. "For me?"

"Of course, I will." I smiled at him. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Your family won't know until you're ready."

"Thank you." He said. And I can see hope blossom in his eyes.

"Anyway, what is her name?" I look at him. "Your daughter's name."

"I tell you the secret I've been keeping for the last ten years and that's what you're interested in?" He joked. "I thought you'd be guilt tripping me by now or asking me how heartless I could have been for giving up on her."

"Damon, what happened ten years ago, it doesn't matter to me right now." I shrugged. "You've got a lot of explaining to do when your family finds out and eventually, when..." I stressed the last word "You find her, you'll be explaining again and I don't want to burden you more than you already have."

* * *

><p><p>

**April 8, 2004**

**11:11pm**

**Atlanta Medical Center**

"Mr. Salvatore, what would you want to call her?" The doctor asked me. "Baby Girl Salvatore is a mouthful."

I look at the precious baby girl lying on Katherine's stomach and gazed at her lovingly. I have never loved anyone this much in my whole life and she's only lived for a few minutes but she's already the most important person in my life. It makes me sick that I have to give her to Isobel and then let her take my baby wherever Katherine wanted to take her.

"Sarah, it means princess." I smiled. "Her name is Sarah Salvatore."

* * *

><p><p>

I smiled at the memory.

"Sarah. Her name is Sarah."

* * *

><p>AN: So how was that? I wanted to wait a week before I upload a new chapter but I got excited and posted it anyway. Enjoy the weekend, lovelies!<p> 


End file.
